The present invention relates to improved keyboard musical instrument, and more particularly relates to improvement in the tone generator striking mechanism for a keyboard musical instrument such as an electric piano.
In the construction of the conventional keyboard musical instrument such as the conventional electric piano, a number of tone generators such as strings are arranged in stretched state on a framework such as a piano frame and a single hammer is provided for each tone generator while being operationally coupled to an associated key via a hammer shank. Upon key operation, the hammer shank is driven for upward swinging and the hammer strikes the tone generator for tonal vibration.
In other words, a single tone is generated through striking contact between the single tone generator and the single hammer. With this single combination striking system, it is difficult to generate tones of a wide variety of tone colour and volume by single key operation and except for free selection in tone mode.